The Country Road
My name is Tom, and I'm 32 years old. I live in a small town in Pennsylvania, where everybody knows every one else, and we rely on one another for everything. Mostly things are fairly quiet here, with the exception of some of our home games for the local football team. I always hung out with the same four people, my sister Lynn, Robert my brother, and my cousins John and Jess. We were always looking for adventure, for something exciting, pretty hard to do in a quiet town, but we were always up for the challenge. Every place has its myths, legends, or ghost stories. Ours relied heavily on the unexplained such as ghosts in the woods, phantom cars, UFO sightings, ghostly hand prints, and so on. We were always trying to have some sort of experience that would give us the mystery we were looking for. We were out one Saturday night just driving down one of the many country roads around on our way home, when suddenly out of nowhere came this bright blue ball of light right past the windshield of the car. My cousin Jess slammed on the brakes, and we went swerving down the road and right into a ditch. I banged my head on the window and had blood coming down the side of my face. John was knocked out from the force of the air bag on the passenger side. My brother and sister were both checking each other for wounds, they had a few cuts and bruises but were ok. Jess was the worst, she took the full force of the steering wheel before the airbag blew and was clutching her chest. Everything was out of focus as I continued to look around, my head was throbbing, but regardless of our injuries, we were all alive. I looked out the window, and the ball of light was floating right in front of the car as if it was looking in at us. Maybe it was just my eyes, but it seemed to shrink and then grow and then it got extremely bright. So bright I had to shield my eyes from it, it started to burn, my eyes were on fire. When I opened them again, we were all in a white room, a very clean, very white room, with no windows or openings of any kind. My brother and sister and cousins were still unconscious on the floor. I thought to myself, "Maybe I'm dreaming, am I dreaming? I don't know if this is real. Can anyone hear me?" A door appeared on the wall and opened, something came in, they took my cousins and my brother and sister. It had big red eyes and pale leathery red skin, it came over to me. They took me out of the room, I shouted, "No please, get away from me!" They put me on a table, it felt warm and squishy, the creature was now standing over me. It was holding some kind of device over my face, and I started to feel dizzy and sleepy. I felt a stinging inside my brain, with the last bit of strength I had I managed to force my way up from the table and the adrenaline started to kick in. I started running away from the creature, passing the same kind of rooms on both sides of me, they all had red squishy looking tables, something was in my head, trying to make me give up. I kept pushing on, there was nowhere to go, I didn't know what to do. I ran through another opening and found my brother and sister and cousins. "Oh God, please let this be a dream," I thought to myself. "Everyone else is dead, they're all dead." I could feel myself smiling and then signaling to my new friends, my mind belongs to them now, and there is nothing I can do about it. Now we had more than enough food for our own adventures. "We certainly got the excitement we were looking for," I thought as I watched myself start to bite down on the meat of my brother's arm. Category:Beings